Zukia Tojiro
Zukia Tojiro (とじろずきあ, Tojiro Zukia) is a mysterious shinobi of legend, who seems to have a sinister plot for the Shinobi World. Appearance Zukia has brown eyes and long dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. In the past, before the formation of the shinobi villages and nations, Zukia wore his hair become messy with strands hanging over his face. He is tall and wears dark trousers and a light shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. In the past, he wore a skeletal-like armor; his chest armor plates are made up of skeletal looking bones. His chest armor was covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abs. His hands were covered in gloves with the top appearing as though they were hand bones. He wore shoulder pads in the form of bony plates and bony plate shin guards that extend to his bony knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also wore a belt with a large X shaped buckle. Personality Zukia is a man without any moral guidelines or any compassion whatsoever. He cares nothing for a person or their situations, and, often even manipulates these difficult situations for his own ends. He does nothing for amusement, as everything he does serves a purpose to him. Zukia believes such things as "friends" and "family" to be nothing more than pointless distractions, and is quick to berate any who say otherwise. He also does not feel emotions. Unlike normal humans, he claims he is not merely suppressing these emotions, rather, he doesn't have any whatsoever. He does not feel things such as anger, sadness, happiness, grieving, or love. Because of this, Zukia regards those that use the emotions they feel in a fight or as the basis of their beliefs as "useless" and disregards them as his equals. Zukia can be very sadistic. He is willing to harm even children, or women, to achieve his goal, as he believes none are exempt from his path of destruction. This is best exemplified in his past of destruction. Lastly, Zukia can be extremely patient, shown by his willingness to wait decades before enacting his plans. History Zukia original birthplace is a bit of a mystery, though he spoke briefly about the , however, the majority of his life was said to be spent in . At some point, he had contact with the , and became highly feared through the . has even stated that he is aware of Zukia and his prowess. Madara and also harbored fears of Zukia betraying the Akatsuki, after the latter learned of them. During the battle with Akatsuki during the , he reveals that he was the younger brother of the , and was present for the Sage's death, as well as the creation of the . In the past Zukia has fought many legendary shinobi including three of the first Kage in the shinobi world, but which ones are unknown. At some point, he also confronted Madara Uchiha in battle, but the results are also a mystery. Abilities As a ninja that is as old as the himself, Zukia holds over a century's worth of experience, making him easily more knowledgeable than modern shinobi. His abilities and prowess have warranted the caution of the likes of and . As the brother to the Sage of Six Paths, Zukia has a monstrous level of chakra, allowing him to use several large moves in succession with little to no fatigue. Most of his techniques are A-rank or above. Nature Transformations Zukia is capable of preforming six nature transformations; far more than the average Jōnin, who are usually only capable of two. He has demonstrated the ability to use fire to both attack with his sword and to create clones of himself. With lightning, he can create massive explosions with just the swing of his blade. He is also capable of using huge water attacks, with no source of water nearby; a testament to his mastery of the elements he commands. Zukia can also command Yin, Yang, and the all powerful Yin-Yang Release; allowing him utilization of his trump card, Black Mist Coffin Technique, as well as the powerful genjutsu, Dark Hell Mirror, which can literally recreate the target's worst nightmares. Kenjutsu Zukia is a legendary swordsman, feared as the best swordsman in the ninja world. He wields a sword, which he named "Claymore", most likely because the sword itself is a claymore. With it, he has been able to fight on par with the likes of Madara Uchiha, and other legendary shinobi. It is even rumored that he once took on his brother, the Sage of Six Paths, with his sword and fought him to a draw. Because of his skill with swordsmanship, Zukia has developed several ninjutsu that revolve around using chakra flow in Claymore. With Claymore, he is also capable of using his most deadly technique, Sarumane; a technique that allows him to steal his target's chakra and abilities, so long as he impales them in the center of his chest. It is this fearsome ability that has allowed Zukia to defeat the few foes that have gained more power than him. Rinnegan As the brother of the Sage of Six Paths, Zukia also possesses the Rinnegan. It is unclear when he awakened the eyes, but he has shown the power to freely switch between his normal eyes and the Rinnegan. Because of this, it is presumed he can use the abilities of the Six Paths. Trivia * This character is a revival of the old Zukia Tojiro, once a main villain on this site, which was later discarded by the owner many years ago. All credit goes to the original owner, my friend, User:Blackemo1. * His physical appearance is based off of Kūgo Ginjō from Bleach. *Orochimaru and Jei Ookami are their sons. Category:Characters Category:Male Category: Gods Category:Zukia Tojiro Category:Discarded Characters